onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 636 Prediction
Chapter 636: Balancing the Scales PG 1 *Jinbe:*pulls his fist back*''' Fishman Karate:.....' *Fishman Pirates:?! *Jinbe:*sends a small giant sized water fist at them*' Possieden Punch''' *Fishman Pirates:*30 pirates are taken down*aahh!!! PG 2 *Jinbe:*walks down the battlefield as the pirates fall around him. He looks at Surume rampaging* How the hell did Luffy-kun manage to tame the Kraken? *Luffy:*as Surume thrashes around* Whoohoo!! Go Surume!! *Jinbe:*smiles*When will he stop surprising me? *???:*appears behind him*Jinbe!!! PG 3 *Jinbe:*turns*hm? *Sushi:*a shrimp fisman with shoalin clothing stands with many karate students standing behind him* It would seem you have gotten more advanced in your training since you left my dojo. Suheheheh!! *Jinbe:Sushi-sensei?! Don't tell me your with Hody?! *Sushi:*sighs* well...... PG 4 *Sushi: After Jone's crew moved in, they kinda took over the dojo. I had no choice but to teach ruffeons like Jones Fishman Karate. He made me leader of this, his Martial Arts unit. *Jinbe: So, he's made you my enemy has he? *Sushi:*raises his hand*It would seem so...... *Fishman Karate Students:*20 students charge at him* *Sushi: MY STUDENT!!! *Jinbe:*gets ready* PG 5 *Zeo: Jinbe is going against Sushi, Strawhat has apparently turned the Kraken against us, 4 of them are currently mowing down our men, and the other 4 are doing the same but only with machines. Things are not looking too good for us captain. *Hody Jones: I can see that, Zeo. PG 6 *Zeo:so how do you wanna handle this? *Hody Jones:*stands and water starts to engulf his arms* It's time we tip the scales back in our favor. *Luffy:shishishi!! Keep going Surum-*gasps* PG 7 *Surume:*2 of its tentacles are sliced off by a huge blade of water*?! *Luffy:*falls along with Surume* what the hell? *Surume:*crashes down* *Hody Jones:*walks towards him* How dare you betray me Kraken. *Surume:?! PG 8 *Hody Jones: Prepare to punished!! *Luffy:Jet Pistol *Hody Jones:*blocks, but is sent flying into a wall* PG 9 *Luffy:*lands from atop of Surume* you okay? *Surume:*nods* *Hody Jones:*runs at him and punches*'Soshark' *Luffy:*holds the punch back with one hand as the ground near his feet shatters* *Hody Jones:*growls*why wont you die?! *Luffy:*grins*because I was tons of meat to kick your ass. PG 10 *Luffy:*vanishes and reappears above him*'Gum Gum.....' *Hody Jones:*looks up* *Luffy:Jet Bazooka *Hody Jones:*is hit hard in the chest and coughs blood*gah!! PG 11 *Luffy:*lands* *Hody Jones:*gets up and glares with blood running down his mouth* *Luffy:*puts up his fists* you still wanna go? *Hody Jones:*lunges at him*don't mock me human!!! PG 12 *Jinbe/Sushi:*counter multiple blows then back away from each other* *Jinbe:*pants* *Sushi:*pants*Drat, it would seem my old age is getting to me. *Jinbe:*smiles*Like age could really beat you. *Sushi:*closes his eyes and raises his hand*'Fishman Karate:.....' PG 13 *Sushi:*swings his hand down as it forms a giant water knife*'Fin Cutter' *Jinbe:*skewers the blade in half*'Fishman Karate: Spear Wave' *Sushi/Jinbe:*glare at each other as water from their attacks rain down on them* *Sushi:*jumps in the air and dives at him*Suyaaa!! *Jinbe:*gets ready to punch*hyaaa!! PG 14 *Landscape View:*a huge pillar of water is seen* *Brook:*slices down more pirates*Yohohoho!!! This is so exciting my heart is exploding with joy!! Though I dont have a heart. Skuulll Joooke!! *Fishman Pirate#1: how the hell is this skelington so strong? *Fishman Pirate#2: i dont know, but im starting get scared of him. *Fishman Pirate#1: Are you serious?! *Fishman Pirate#2: Maybe this is a sign that we shouldnt try to take the island. PG 15 *Dosun:*swings his hammer down and sends the pirates flying*Silence yourselves!! Bokaan!! *Brook:*looks at him*hm? Did you just tell them to be quiet so you can hear more Skull Jokes? *Dosun:Hell no!!! Bokkaan!! I came here to smash you to pieces!! Not litsen to some stupid jokes!! Bokan!! *Brook:*glares*Stupid.....Jokes? PG 16 *Brook:*jumps in the air and slashes down at him*'Decrescendo Slash' *Dosun:*blocks his attack* *Brook:Take that back or earn an afro!!! *Dosun:the hell are you talking about?! Bokaan!! PG 17 *Zoro:*takes down 200 pirates*'Oni-Giri' *Fishman Pirates:*falls and start to pile up* *Zoro: that makes 900 Ero-Cook!!! *Sanji:*stands on his own pile of enemies* I got 900 too, Mega Marimo!! *Zoro:*smirks*cheater PG 18 *Sanji:*looks to his left* someone's coming. *Zoro:*looks ahead*hm? *Hyouzou:*slumps over*Yooooo, reaaaddy ta diiee?~ PG 19 *Zoro: this guy is.... *Sanji: you know this guy? *Zoro:*grins*he's apparently the best swordsman of Fishman Island. *Hyouzou:*drunkly glares*oowhee~ *hic* END Category:Blog posts